Pounded in my head
by Makoto Kudou
Summary: Reiji and (other person) are potty mouths! MAJOR SPOILERS- Omi's past, Takatori, Persia's identity. XD


Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz still isn't mine. *sob* I'll just have to rape Miki :}  
  
Warning: MAJOR SPOILERS- Persia's identity, Omi's papa, and funky American beers!  
  
Note: This is just my take on what might have happened to help lead up to Mamoru-kun's kidnapping… poor child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pounded In My Head  
  
"And next is Takatori Mamoru. Mamoru, won't you stand up and tell the class what you want to be?" Timidly, the child walked up to the front of the room, looking at all his classmates. "Well, I want to do good in math- matiks and kem'stree so I can be a sign-tist and work for my papa." The class of 1st graders stared. Math-matiks? Kem'stree? Sign-tist? The teacher also stared, her brown eyes wide behind her glasses. "Such a vocabulary, Mamoru! Why not be a writer?"  
  
"No, papa says I gotta work for him."  
  
The teacher frowned. "What do YOU want to do, Mamoru?" He blinked. "Be a sign-tist." But his heart wasn't in it. "You may sit down now." the teacher said softly. Mamoru did as told, and the teacher called off another name.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
At the end of the day, the children rushed to their coats, then out the door. Mamoru waited patiently until everyone had gone, then walked up to his teacher's desk.  
  
"Ms. Nishio?"  
  
"Yes, Mamoru?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I want to be a computer program designer." Her smile continued. "Well, study hard, and maybe you can be. Goodbye, Mamoru."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
~**~ Later on…  
  
"Yes, this is Mr. Takatori."  
  
"Moshi moshi, Takatori-san. My name is Imai Nishio. I'm Mamoru's teacher."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Mamoru watched his father. He was sitting at the table, waiting for Hirofumi to drive him to his Uncle Shuichi's. Mamoru liked it there, mainly because he could tell Shuichi anything.  
  
"Yes, it seems that young Mamoru has different dreams than what you expect."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on, kiddo." said Hirofumi with a smile as he grabbed his keys. Mamoru smiled and jumped up, grabbing his brother's hand. Next to the door they left through stood Reiji. His brow was furrowed, and he was angry. "Bye dad!" said Hirofumi, leaving with Mamoru in tow. "Yes, thank you." said Reiji, putting the phone down. He waited another moment, then picked it back up, dialing another number. "I have a mission for you."  
  
~**~  
  
Uncle Shuichi drove along the streets, heading for their favorite ice cream place. He looked at his nephew with a frown. "Something wrong, Mamo-chan?" He was the only one to call him that. "I think papa's mad at me." "Why?" They had stopped at a red light. "I don't know. Shuichi had a dark look in his eyes. "I'll talk to him." They sat with their ice cream, Mamoru licking at his strawberry. "How's school?" "I told my teacher I want to be a computer program designer, but daddy wants me to work for him." Shuichi nodded, licking some more of his vanilla. "Do you think maybe that's why he's angry?" Mamoru shrugged.  
  
~**~ Still later on…  
  
"Hey brother. Want to go for a drink? I need to talk with you." Reiji looked at his sibling. "I have work." "Bullshit you do." Shuichi glared until his brother sighed, dropping his pen, and stood. "Fine."  
  
"Mamoru tells me you want him to be a scientist?" "Hai." They sat at a bar, imported American beers in their hands. Out of the corner of his eye, Shuichi could see four young men watching them. "Why the bodyguards?"  
  
"Someone always wants me dead."  
  
Reiji turned to his brother. Shuichi looked at him."Mamoru doesn't want to be a scientist." "Too bad."  
  
"Why can't the boy make his own decisions?"  
  
"Don't tell me how to raise my own son." Reiji stood up. "Goodnight brother. Keep out of my family's business." Shuichi didn't like what he was sensing. "You're turning the boy into a damn sheep." he muttered to himself, getting his wallet out to pay. Reiji never would pay for anything. It would always be like that.  
  
~Owari~  
  
What does it need? What is it missing? What could it live without?! R+R! 


End file.
